Juntos en el dolor
by belovedhime
Summary: Nadie lo podía entender, nadie podía saber lo que era que su corazón se comprimiera con cada recuerdo de aquella sonrisa, pero no era así y lo comprobó cuando el encuentro inevitable con aquel cazador ocurrió. Este One-Short participa en el concurso Parejas Crack del grupo de Facebook Vampire Knight Fandom (Yaoi/Yuri) /Slash yaoi, Chico x Chico; Kaito x


**One-short (Kaito x Aidou) Juntos En el dolor**

Eran dos seres que había sido dejado en la vida solos por la persona que amaban. Solo eso habían sido hasta aquel momento, pero aquel simple gesto, un simple abrazo había roto algo dentro de él dejando que las lágrimas fluyeran de sus ojos, manchando la chaqueta del mayor.

Se sentí pequeño, se sentía débil y necesitado.

Nuevamente se sentía un niño, solo que esta vez estaba en los fuertes y firmes brazos de quién alguna vez fue una piedra en su zapato; dejándose hacer, dejo que este le guiara hasta sentarse en un banco bajo un cerezo, frente a aquella fría piedra que era la presentación de aquella chica que por muchos años amo.

La había perdido, o más bien la había dejado ir. Podía haberla tenido por siempre a su lado, pero ella no quería eso, ella era feliz siendo quién era y él jamás haría algo que la lastimara o que no quisiera. Él le hubiera dado la misma Luna, pero a cambió ella solo pidió que la dejara ir y, por ende, que él siguiera su vida.

Pero ¿Cómo? ¿Cómo podría seguir con algo que ya no sentía dentro de su ser? Estaba quebrado por dentro y su vida, gran parte de ella estaba en el mismo lugar que su amada. ¿Cómo esperaba que no la fuera a ver todos los días al atardecer? ¿Cómo esperaba que no soñara con ella? ¿Cómo esperaba que en el fondo no deseara volver a verla y a estar con ella?

Después que todo acabo lo único que se mantuvo igual en su mundo fue ella, a su lado sentía que todo seguía tranquilo, que no se encontraba solo y a pesar de lo que era alguien lo necesitaba. Cada vez que iba a su casa sentía aquel calor que le faltaba en su mundo, aquellas sonrisas que jamás eran cruzadas en su presencia aquella paz que su alma necesitaba.

Pero ahora todo nuevamente se había quebrado para él.

Y entre los brazos de él pudo comprobarlo, ya que sintió los trozos juntarse hasta herirlo y darse cuenta que seguía teniendo aquella alma débil que siempre temió tener y más aún que los demás se dieran cuenta de ello.

—¿Está todo mejor? —Pregunto de pronto aquella voz que ya había olvidado, mientras sus manos acariciaban su espalda y cabello- Di algo para saber que te encuentras vivo

—Sí, todo mejor —Murmuro intentando alejarse, pero este no se lo permitió dejándolo en su lugar— Ey, tú que hac…

—Será bastante vergonzoso si cruzamos miradas en este momento con los ojos todos lloroso —Comento el mayor, haciendo que por primera vez el rubio notara la humedad formada en su hombro—

—Así que si tienes corazón —Se burló mientras reía entre dientes, era un poco incomoda la situación, pero con él no tenía que fingir, ya conocía su peor cara, podía ser quién verdad era— Y yo que asumía que lo habías perdido hace mucho

—Bueno fue algo así, pero supongo que era yo o tú al que le sucedía —Murmuro riendo también mientras su mirada viajaba a los pétalos del cerezo

Ahogando un suspiro ambos volvieron a quedar en silencio, se notaba que el tiempo había ayudado a que todo cambiara, a curar las heridas y que en aquel momento estuvieran reunidos. El tiempo y ella.

Aunque fue ella quién género –sin intensión- que la distancia entre ellos fuera tan grande como un abismo y que el dolor se volviera un venenoso rencor. Ahora también era ella quién los había juntado en un solo lugar.

Tomando distancia Kaito simulo despeinar su cabello para borrar las marcas de lágrimas que surcaban sus ojos, para luego girarse y tomar de la única banca bajo el cerezo un ramo de rosas, la cual tomo con cariño en sus manos. Como si pidiera permiso, Kaito miro al rubio quién con una media sonrisa se quitó del camino para que este fuera donde ella.

Sus pasos fueron lentos y pesados hasta que frente a esa piedra se arrodillo con una sonrisa quebrada y los ojos cristalinos, mientras su mirada acariciaba el nombre de Wakaba tallado en aquella lapida.

—Ha pasado tanto tiempo —Murmuro el peli-castaño bajando la mirada a las rosas en sus manos— Fui un total idiota en todo este tiempo, no valió la pena todo este tiempo que me he alejado y toda esta locura que nos separó, tu amistad debió haber sido más importante para mí —Dejo las flores frente a la lápida y ahogo un suspiro— No tienes ni idea lo mucho que te he extrañado todo este tiempo, solo verte me alegraba un momento, incluso si esa sonrisa ya era para otro

Una briza movió los cabellos de ambos mientras un profundo silenció se creaba, Aidou no pudo evitar sentir una extraña sensación dentro de su estómago, aquel nudo que siempre tenía al ver a Wakaba junto con el cazador, pero ahora venía con una punzada en su pecho, ese dolor ante la ausencia de la menor. A pesar que hasta el último momento la chica se mantuvo a su lado, no podía evitar sentir envidia ante aquellos momentos de distancia y aunque Kaito desapareció de su vida hasta aquel momento siempre la duda si había sido un buen final para la menor.

—¿Sabes? No puedo decir que no he pensado en ti ya que sería mentir y yo odio las mentiras —El cazador sonrió de forma triste mientras soltaba un suspiro— cada noche antes de dormir pedía por tu bien, porque en cada despertar sonrieras sin importar para quién fuera aquella sonrisa, siempre deseé que siguiera allí y que nunca se apagara —bajo la mirada hasta sus manos— no sabes cuánto he lamentado todo esto y que tan solo fui una persona egoísta mientras tú solo buscabas la manera de pasar bien por esta vida —Luego alzo la mirada hasta la lapida y aunque los ojos le brillaban por las lagrimas sonreía de manera sincera— Me alegra mucho que me hayas dejado ser y que siempre buscaras tu felicidad al final, no me hubiera perdonado si hubieras sufrido por mi culpa y más aún si estuviste de una persona que te amo sin medida y que jamás hizo que desapareciera tu sonrisa —Luego alzo la mirada y la cruzo con la del rubio quién tenía las mejillas húmedas por las lagrimas que caían sin control— en verdad te agradezco mucho todo lo que hiciste por ella, fuiste lo mejor… —luego sonrió de lado— incluso siendo solo un maldito chupa sangre

Aidou se dejó caer de rodillas mientras limpiaba sus lágrimas, odiaba a ese cazador, pero no podía evitar verse reflejado en el dolor que este mostraba, nadie, ni Yuuki había sido capaz de entender como su mundo y su corazón se rompió cuando la chica se fue de su lado, lo intento, quiso tenerla para siempre, pero esta no le permitió por la misma razón que el cazador había encontrado, ella había sido feliz y había aceptado el fin de sus días.

Ahora, ese mismo que fue capaz de crear odio e inseguridad, creaba aquella fisura para que su propio dolor saliera por completo y a su vez lograba ver la misma fisura que tenía el peli-castaño en su propio ser. Él la había amado. Quizás tanto como él mismo la amo por tanto años, solo que el cazador no la tuvo, la perdió y simplemente se rindió, los últimos momentos jamás los tuvo, ya que se encontraba lejos, pero aún así se sentía feliz, solo porque ella era feliz.

Al igual que él.

Solo por hacerla feliz la dejo ir, aunque no podía dejar de amarla.

Unos brazos lo rodearon pero esta vez se apoyo contra aquel pecho por instinto, necesitaba el calor de alguien, necesitaba sentir que alguien lo tenía y que no lo dejaran caer y nadie podía hacerlo, solo alguien que sentía su mismo dolor y lo había encontrado. Dejando escapar todo lo que hasta entonces había guardado no supo del tiempo, tan solo se dejo sostener, mientras sus lágrimas seguían mojado su rostro y otras cálidas del cazador mojaban su hombro.

Dos grandes y fuertes seres, dos mundos completamente separados, unidos por una simple chica y ahora, solo un fuerte sentimiento.

Cuando el alma ya estuvo en calma, ambos chicos se levantaron evitando mirarse directamente, para luego mostrar sus respeto al lugar de reposo de su amada, el viento meció sus cabellos mientras ambos buscaban como romper aquel silenció no eran amigos, ya no había odio solo los unía un gran recuerdo y u profundo dolor. Ahogando un suspiro Aidou se volteó a observar al cazador, pero este se había alejado y sostenía su chaqueta sobre su hombro, observándolo con una media sonrisa en sus labios.

—Ha pasado mucho tiempo —Comento ante lo cual el vampiro alzo una ceja— ¿Te molestaría acompañarme a la Academia? Quisiera recordar que tan ridículos hemos sido

—¿Ridículos? —Pregunto el rubio metiendo ambas manos en sus carteras y observándolo con superioridad— Habla por ti mismo, cazador.

—Claro, como el niño es tan maduro —Se burlo a su vez el peli-castaño provocando que el más bajo le alzara una ceja entre divertida y molesta— Vamos que me hago viejo —Comento mientras le daba la espalda

—Ya me di cuenta ¿Dudo que a las chicas les parezcan atractivas esas canas? —Se burlo para luego ver como de manera inconsciente Kaito pasaba su mano por su cabello, cosa que lo hizo reír sin disimulo

Mientras ambos se alejaban rompiendo el silencio de aquel lugar una inexistente figura les observaba con una dulce sonrisa, para luego desaparecer con la briza, quizás no lo sabían, pero aquel era el primer paso para algo más y ella no podía estar más feliz porque ahora ellos fueran quienes sonrieran a la vida.


End file.
